


Two Paper Airplanes Flying

by awesomeaislin



Series: Post Finale Resolutions [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Background - Freeform, F/M, I promise, Making Up, Resolution, everything is totally ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so that finale was definitely missing a resolution, and this was my way of not crying myself to sleep, so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Paper Airplanes Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am pretty pissed about tonight’s episode. And I didn’t get the Across the Fence chapter for tomorrow done, but I did this because it made me feel a little better I guess. I just felt like there had to be a good reason. Let me know what you think and send me your ideas,  
> \--Aislin

Happy storms back into the garage two hours later when she realizes that she’s actually lost her keys and she’s going to have to stay at the garage. She figures that everyone will be gone- embarrassment has always been the fastest way to clear a room- and hopefully that bottle of tequila she stashed here a couple weeks before could shut up that damn feeling she feels in her chest. She isn’t one to believe in heartbreak. She’s never felt anything like this before, but she guesses this is why it’s called what it is.

            She hadn’t wanted it to come out like this. She had wanted to tell him. If she had just explained before, everything would be ok right now. He wouldn’t have asked anything of her if he knew she couldn’t.

            “You’re back,” He announces as she starts to search the cabinets. Of course he would still be here. It was just her luck. And, of course, he had her damn tequila.

            “You have my alcohol,” She observes.

            “Well, if I can’t have you, I’m taking the alcohol,” He jokes. She sits down across from him, and he can’t look at her. He’s trying so hard not to cry right now. It’s probably a good thing though because she can’t look at him either.

            “Would you at least share?” She grunts.

            “I wanted to share,” He retorts more aggressively than she’s ever heard from him. “That was the problem right. I wanted to share my life with you, but I can’t.”

            “Toby,” She sobs.

            “No,” He dismisses her. “I deserve time to grieve. Give me that. At least give me that.”

            “You know,” She stops for a minute. “I was going to tell you about the whole thing today. I had it all planned out. I was going to tell you all about it, and you were going to hear me out, and we were going to be ok.”

            “Happy, how can we be in a relationship if you’re already married?” He winces at his words. “I mean I know you’re no devout catholic, and I’m no saint either, but I mean surely you can see where this is coming from.”

            “You could hear me out,” She suggests quietly. She pulls her knees against her, and tries to slow down her breathing.

            “Well, I mean it’s not like I could get any lower than this,” He grimaces.

            “I was seventeen and broke,” She starts. “I didn’t have any money, any friends, or anywhere to go. It got to the point where I was mixed up with some bad people doing really bad things.” Toby shoots her a concerned look.

            “I was an escort,” She flinches. “I was completely bottomed out. My life was going nowhere. I couldn’t earn money because I had no money and no degree, but I was pretty, so that worked out in my favor. And one day this older guy hired me. And he promised that he would fund me for the rest of his life if I just married him. He needed to be married because his wife had just died and if he wasn’t married he couldn’t run for some kind of office, or something like that. I didn’t care at the time. I needed the cash. I couldn’t pass of an opportunity like that.”

            “That’s completely insane,” Toby comments hopelessly.

            “He won the office, and he told me I could do whatever I wanted and it wouldn’t matter to him, but we had to stay married, and I still needed the money so I didn’t care,” She frowns. “But then we met, and we had thing thing, and I fell in love. And I don’t need the money anymore. So I’ve been trying to get a divorce for months, but his lawyers are better than mine and I don’t have _that_ much money. And I should've told you, but I couldn’t because I was afraid you would be mad at me, and I mean that is totally fair, but I was so scared, and I’m still so scared.

            “I can’t say yes to marrying you until I’m out of his grasp,” She finishes. “I want to marry you, but I can’t.” She breaks off and buries her face in her too bony knees. She can feel the wet of her tears through her jeans, and she’s beginning to think that this whole falling in love thing got it’s name for a reason because right now she feels like she’s just taken a nosedive off a cliff.

            She sits there for a while, and if she couldn’t hear his ragged breathing she might think that he had left. Her sobs get louder when she feels his hand touch the small of her back, and she stops having any control of them when he pulls her into his embrace. She’s shaking, and he’s holding her, and she isn’t entirely sure why because she’s the one that hurt him. She keeps repeating his name over and over again because it’s all she can get out inbetween the ugly tears and ragged breaths.

            “Hey, hey,” He smooths her hair. “Look, it isn’t ideal, but so what? Life isn’t ideal. We don’t always get what we want. We’re going to get you out of this marriage. That ring he gestures to the ring on the table. You can wear it around you neck. We’re going to get you out. I promise.”

            “Toby, I lied to you for years. You shouldn’t forgive me,” She argues.

“You didn’t technically lie,” He clutches her a little harder almost as if making sure she’s real and here, and not a part of his alcohol induced dream. “Besides, I could forgive you of anything. I’m always going to love you too much.”

“I’m sorry, Toby,” She nestles her head underneath his chin, and he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

When Cabe enters the garage the following morning, Walter is nowhere to be seen. He was a little reluctant to even come into work this morning after the chaos of last night, but when he left his apartment this morning he was is a much more hopeful mood. Now he’s thinking if he should just turn around before anyone sees him.

He see’s Toby’s familiar hat on top of his head as he’s slumped over the couch. He figures that the doc is a mess right now, and he should probably take care of him. He cares about his little scorpion family, his cyclone. “Doc, up and at em. You can’t spend the rest of your life in this rusty garage drinking bad booze and-”

He’s delighted when Happy interrupts, “Shhhhhh, he’s sleeping.” He dials his phone as quickly as he possibly can. Walter first, then Sylvester. He doesn’t call Paige because he is certain he heard her in the background of Walter’s message, and he assumes a man with a 197 IQ can relay a simple message.

He starts every phone call with, “It’s going to be ok.”

 

 


End file.
